


Cake and a Kiss

by Germanpretzels101



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Germanpretzels101/pseuds/Germanpretzels101
Summary: A day where Lovino and Ludwig become more than just friends by the end.





	Cake and a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Germano properly! This is a sfw, the description is hinting at a relationship! I hope you enjoy and I will possibly write more one-shots in the future. I wanted a Germano work where there was no backstory of GerIta or Feliciano being jealous. This ship is great and deserves more love!

"And so we went out to the garden- My god you should have seen Veneziano, jumped 9 feet at only a stupid cat!" Lovino laughed, walking down the sidewalk with who you would have least expected. Ludwig smiled down at the Italian, intrigued by his new inviting tone rather than a scornful one. 

"Right, that's Veneziano, but what did you do?" Ludwig inquired rather smugly. Lovino opened his mouth to say something, "I- Oh you damn bastard." Lovino smiled bashfully before turning his head, "I hide behind him and screamed. A manly scream of course." Lovino said with a bit of flare or what he likes to claim was his 'manly charm'. His manly charm consisted of partially closed eyes, some shrugged shoulders and a somewhat pout. 

"Mhm, That's definetly what the great South Italy would do." Ludwig replied which earned a small huff and a roll of his eyes out of Lovino that replaced a small laugh. "Stop that- So what did you want to show me now?" Ludwig paused, hand in chin.  
As of now, their outfits were of small importance but held friendship. Ludwig's consisted of a nice white button-up and black pants concealed under a warm coat as they stood in the middle of Germany's autumn season. Lovino, having not been used to the new weather, was piled in two jackets, not wanting to pick new warm shrits and pants from the German store as it was 'too stoic and expelled workholic vibes.' He had simple green tee, black coat and black pants, and boots, but it all seemed mismatched with the bigger jacket that Ludwig picked. It looked hideous, but Lovino was grateful. 

"Why not...Oh- Yes- You haven't tried any food here, have you?" Ludwig peered down to the other, questioning expression in which you could see a bit of excitement in his eyes. Lovino shook his head, "I don't eat anything but my own food-" "What?" Ludwig questioned right after and gave Lovino a look. "...And some Japanese food, spanish, as well as American." Ludwig gave a nod of belief and advanced.

"American?" Ludwig asked to make small talk.

"Stayed with America for a short time..although it mainly consisted of me cooking." Lovino kicked a small pebble, remembering the tremendous orders and requests Alfred would make.

"Ah, I wouldn't mind something like that..As long as it was diversed from generic spaghetti." Ludwig smiled, enjoying the thought of Lovino as a roommate.

"Oh, Believe me, I can make a lot of good damn food, Beilschmidt." Lovino retorted with a proud grin. 

"Oh? That so? Maybe we can see, but first." Ludwig moved to push a door open, "My food first!" Ludwig took Lovino's hand, marching to the receptionist, "I request your finest seats stat, and the best cook to make him Spatzle and schnitzel-" Ludwig said with a beam, but a commanding voice in his tone. He was very excited to have Lovino try his food, not exactly sure why, but when he had first experienced Lovino's true smile,he craved for more approval and to satisfy his new found friend. He made it his mission to impress Lovino.

Ludwig watched as the receptionist picked two seats and menus, Lovino astonished by the behavior the other had done. Was he really this excited? Just to show him something? It was kinda..cute. What a word to describe the man. 

As they were seated, Lovino got a look at the menu as for what drink he wanted since apparently his meal was already picked, but he didn't mind. Later on, Ludwig would see that he would have to order more for Lovino as the Italian liked to take his time and judge the food by look. Which was a big deal compared to the look of the two countries's foods.

"Er, do you not have any wine?" Lovino said as the list of beer proved otherwise. "Wine- Oh Verdamn." Ludwig quietly cursed, "No, not exactly. There is some wine at my house from when your brother stayed, I can go get it-" Ludwig started by getting up and Lovino furrowed his brows, holding a arm out. "Isn't your house a few blocks away?"

"Yes, but I can easily run to it, It'll be no trouble." The german replied with a smile. Lovino would have tugged his arm back to the table, but he could tell it would disturb the german for the rest of the day if he didn't get the wine. "Alright." Lovino said, letting go and rested back in the seat with crossed arms. "But you better get back soon." 

"Oh, I promise I will." Of course, he didn't want to miss Lovino's reactions. But, if the Italian hated it then maybe he wished he did.

About 15 minutes had passed before the doors slammed open and a restless German came over. He was covered in sweat and panting and set the bottle of red wine before sitting across from Lovino. 

"I thought you said it was at your home-!" Lovino said, a bit of steam coming from his ears as he passed a water to the other, concerned by his immensely tired friend. 

"It was, just-" Ludwig stopped to pant, downing the water halfway and gave a heavy breath. "It was, just a lot of detours..".  
Detour was a understatement, as the detour was heading across town to fetch one bottle of wine. But Ludwig believed it was his soul duty (as a country at least) to present proper hospitality. 

Lovino observed the bottle by letting it wobble with his finger on the cork. "You got the wrong kind.." Lovin casually said, causing the german to shoot his head up and give a utter look of tiredness and disbelief. "Wha.."

"I'm joking! Jesus, I'm not the cruel.." Lovino snickered and popped the cork. "But you did forget glasses."

Ludwig sighed and placed his forehead to the table. 

Lovino shook his head, "Calm down, here take a sip. Why are you making such a big deal?" 

"I- honestly haven't showed anyone my country properly, especially such a special critic as you." Ludwig had stopped panting and stood straight. "Speaking of which." Lovino interrupted as he saw the plate be brought by. 

Spatzle covered half of it and a large breaded Schnitzel laid on the other half. Lovino gave a small sniff to the plate and was surprised by the delectable smell. He took fork in hand and moved to take a bite of the meat. 

"Ah- It tastes best together." Ludwig said last minute, eyes on the lips about to take a bite. 

Lovino put his fork down reluctantly to grab some of the...weird..rice pasta and combine it with the meat. He lifted the fork to his lips and in moments was...suprised. Lovino was quick to grab another bite, making Ludwig smile. 

"Either you love it or are so disgusted you want to eat it just to throw it up...Right?" Ludwig smirked. Lovino growled, eating up. 

The two spent time together, Lovino finishing up eating and in between bites talking. The German watching and talking back as well. He just- adored the sudden spark that lit in the Italian's eyes. "Since you had a meal, why don't we get Desert? Ever heard of apfelkuchen?"

Lovino shook his head, not particularly caring too much, but could understand cake in the word from the times before with Ludwig. 

"Appel cake basically.. we can order it, Perhaps walk by the fields to find a spot to eat and come back to get it. Sound good?" Ludwig offered, taking lead. 

Lovino gave a small smile and nodded, "Sounds good, I have to burn all this disgusting food off anyway." Despite his wording, Ludwig knew he loved it. 

So a call was made and after a few minutes of resting on a full stomach, the two head west to enter empty fields with a few trees and distant forest. 

Lovino walked forward and down the hill quickly at the sight of something, a futbol.

He picked it up, squeezing it and felt it give in smally, but still be full of air. "Sweet-" He muttered, turning around and kicking it in the air and over to the other with a fast whoosh. 

"Woah-" The German reached out to grab the ball, smirking. "Are you challenging me? In my own home country? Alright-" The German tossed the ball up and kicked it back. 

The two set goal lines by setting rocks and games were spent. It was constantly a tie, but a extra victory went to the Italian as Ludwig slipped on mud and on his rear. Lovino used the moment to score before bending over, falling into a fit of laughs. "Oh my fucking god- that's- you slipped on your ass so hard-" Lovino snorted, coming over and offering a hand. 

It was a kind gesture, but as soon as Ludwig reached for Lovino's hand, he pulled the hot-headed Italian down with him. Mud splashed across Lovino's pants and face which made him furious and growl, grabbing a clump of mud to smear at Ludwig with a evil chuckle. 

Ludwig closed his eyes and winced at the cold mud was on his face. 

Ludwig opened his eyes to see with beautiful face of the other with a fiery happiness. "Stinker." Was all he said before moving to wrestle with the older man.

The victor of the soccer may have been Lovino, but Ludwig ended up winning the mud fight. Covered in mud and deep in laughter, they shed coats and went to buy new ones as well as a picnic blanket and supplies for the time being before going to fetch the cake. 

Cake in hands, Lovino suggested they eat under the tall lone pine in the fields. Ludwig set out the blanket with a strong flick and laid it neatly across. Ludwig spent minutes lining everything in place as his perfectionist behavior called for. Lovino finally took a seat and set the cake out, taking a peek under to look at the delicious cake. It looked just like a toased pie with apple slices embedded in between. Ludwig did the honor of slicing pieces and giving the first to Lovino as well as a fork.

Lovino took a soft scoop before bringing it to his lips and biting it. His eyes widened as his taste buds danced and he gave a momentary very sweet smile. He went to get another bite before looking up to see Ludwig with his phone out. "May I take a picture of you? I mean- so you can have it-"

Lovino gave a faint blush, nodding. A snap sound was heard as the picture was taken, Lovino looking beautiful and Ludwig felt his heart throb. 

"Oh- you have something on your face, here." Ludwig took a napkin to wipe his fsce off, leaning close. Lovino felt his cheek be cleaned, "Is that all- Mm-!" Lovino was in the middle of speaking when he felt a pair of lips on his. Lovino froze and felt his heart and body heat up. Ludwig slowly leaned back, heart felt expression stuck on his face. 

"You- I- What- that." Lovino said with incomplete words. 

"Did you mind that?" Ludwig inquired, leaning back on his hand.

"I- that was. No. But, my first kiss.."

Ludwig's eyes widened and he sat up, "Oh gott, I'm so sorry, I- we can forget about it-"

"Shut up! I said I don't mind it, Bastard-" Lovino stated in frustration to crawl over and kiss him back. "There, revenge."

Ludwig looked happily dumb-founded. He raised a hand to gently hold Lovino's hip.  
"I don't mind a few more rounds of revenge-"

The two shifted to lay against the pine tree, sitting in each other's laps. Only another kiss was shared before the Italian laid his head against the German's chest. "...You know..I think..I may have more than just friendly feelings with you."

"You think?" Lovino retorted. "We just ksised three times and laying like a old Renaissance painting and you /think/ I did that in the name of friends?!"

Ludwig looked at him with the same lovestruck expression. "I love you."

"..." Lovino sighed, pressing foreheads. "I love you too." A small drop fell on Lovino's shoulder and he groaned, dreading the coincidental timing of the rain. He hated thunder...

"Shh. It'll be okay.." Ludwig knew about this from the time Feliciano cried about his brother being stuck under a bed after a storm. The blonde got up and took off his coat to hand to Lovino and then the cake box with the supplies and sheet. He then swooped the Italian bridel style, Coat covering Lovino as the walked back to Ludwig's house. 

The picture from that day hanged on the a shelf by other photos in Ludwig's night stand. Snoring softly through the night, Ludwig and Lovino were huddled together. The first night of many spent together.


End file.
